Our Peace
by The Ageless Wanderer
Summary: Peter and Jubilee were assigned to meet Peter's sister, Lorna. Things escalated real quick from there. Along came Wanda, Nina and a mansion in pieces. After that, Havok resurfaces. Then, Siryn and Legion appeared.. Things mess up really easily after a long period of peace for Peter. Also, Erik goes missing again.
1. Visits

23.12.1988

Erik always visited. He always visited the mansion once in a month. And that pretty much added up to the many reasons why Peter was going to stay there longer.

Charles concluded that Peter and Erik were not much different from each other – when they do something, they _must_ _have a reason_ for doing so.

Peter said he stayed at the mansion because he felt like it – but truth be told, he stayed because he still had _yet_ to tell Erik about his little secret.

And Erik came visiting this particular month _because_ it was Christmas. Truth be told, Erik just wants to see _children_ again.

Despite the similarity between father and son on giving excuses on everything they did - from the way they eat, messy sleepipng schedules etc etc, Charles didn't really mind. At least his dear friend was _healing_.

"The kids will love your presents," Hank said as he smiled at the huge red sack the metal-bender had brought with him. Apparently, Erik's little birthday gift to him a few years ago had finally broke down the awkward walls full of hatred surrounding them. Raven immediately rummaged through the sack as soon as Erik placed it onto the ground.

Erik patted the sack adoringly, "They should be, Charles told me what they all wanted," his face turned softer – reminiscing his long-deceased daughter.

Raven stopped rummaging and huffed in disappointment. "There's nothing that I like in here," she crossed her arms and glared at the elder man.

Hank stepped forward to rummage the sack himself. "Well, these are for the kids," he bit his lip when the shape-shifter gave him a glare.

"I told you before, Raven," Erik held his chin up and stared menacingly at the woman, "I will only buy you presents _after_ you tell Kurt about his mother." Raven was undaunted and instead, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I already did!" she exclaimed. Erik raised his brows at this. "Now where's my present!?"

Before the former terrorist could reply, came along a voice which soothed them down.

"She told Kurt last month, Erik," the three adults turned to see the professor rolling into the room. Charles smiled calmly at them. "You better ready a present next year, my friend." Erik glared at the telepath.

"Well, fine."

Raven threw the metal-bender a short hug before dragging Hank – who was still rummaging through the sack excitedly guessing which present was whose – down to the kitchen.

The two old friends stared at each other in silence.

"So, fancy a game, my friend?" Erik smiled at Charles before nodding in reply.

x.x

"Your daddy's here!"

Raven looked too happy to Peter's liking. Everyone else smiled at the news but Peter and Jubilee.

"What's with the face?" Hank asked before taking a seat next to Ororo – who was playing cards with Kurt. Kurt smiled happily when Raven took a seat next to him, reading his cards. Ororo smiled contently at the two elders.

Peter refused to say anything but continued to glare at Jubilee who was also glaring at him in resentment.

"They had a fight," Kurt told, and Hank understood.

Scott shifted uncomfortably beside Jubilee while Jean calmly ate her popcorn, silently listening to the insults Peter and Jubilee were throwing at each other – without being verbal about it.

Everyone in the school knew that Jubilee and Peter were not in the best interest of each other but the professor never bothered to fix their relationship filled of hatred. Instead, he said, "They have the best chemistry I have ever seen."

Hank and Raven thought he was going senile already.

"So you're still not gonna spill it out?" Raven asked while pointing a few cards to Kurt.

No response came from the silver-haired man but a disgruntled huff from both he and Jubilee.

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

24.12.1988

Christmas was fun. Apparently, Jubilee and Peter had a fight because they couldn't decide when to start the music – before or after Jubilee's fireworks.

They eventually sorted it out by having the songs played before _and_ after Jubilee's fireworks and well, it was fun.

After tucking all the children in, the adults drank all they wanted.

25.12.1988

All the children woke up simultaneously and that worsened Charles' and Jean's hangover.

They all got presents that they have been expecting to get and no one missed the chance to thank both Erik and Charles for it.

Later before Erik left again, he told Charles about a present he received from an anonymous sender the night before. It was a silver feather pendant that was carefully carved.

He demanded Charles to find out who the sender was, in which Charles retorted, "I am afraid I can't do that, my friend." Erik scowled at this. "If he wanted to tell you, he wouldn't have sent it anonymously."

At least Charles hinted that it was a 'he'.

30.12.1988

Erik came back, as usual. He came by early in the morning to have a chess match with Charles.

This time, Peter was _very_ determined.

He struggled to even _bear_ the thought of even standing in front of Erik, and Kurt being Kurt tried to help by being there by his side – though his help was almost useless.

Jean decided to telepathically boost his confidence and Scott threatened to call Mystique. Ororo also stood by his side and prepared a few cover-up lines in case things went wrong.

There came Jubilee.

"He would never possibly be disappointed of you," she ushered with an annoyed frown when Peter decided to retreat.

"Oh he will!" Peter cried. At this moment, Kurt and Ororo were struggling to hold him still.

"Stop being a coward and spit it out!"

Peter growled in annoyance. "It's not _that_ easy!"

"We're here for you!"

"How about _you_ tell him about it!?"

"Oh I bet I _can_ tell him!"

"Then _go_!"

"Tell who?" everyone froze at the voice. They turned to see Erik innocently smiling at them. Kurt was shaking terribly and hid behind Ororo who looked like she just saw death. Scott retreated towards Jean who was calmly watching the whole situation. "About?" Erik demanded with a nervous smile.

Ororo nudged Peter on his side.

Peter and Jubilee stared at each other in awkward silence before the stare turned to glare.

"Coward," they both hissed at each other menacingly and that concerned Erik.

"Erik?" they all mentally sighed in relief at the sound of the professor's wheelchair coming by.

Erik smiled again at the young adults. Jean smiled genuinely at him while the others looked like they were to puke any moment.

"See you later," Peter waved stiffly at him as the metal-bender nodded.

"We will get back to this later," he smiled with a daunting gaze before taking his leave off the hallway.

Peter's knees immediately failed him and they all sat down in awkward silence.

"That was crazy scary," Scott concluded and no one made an argument against it.

1.01.1989

New Year meant new resolutions. But Peter's resolution each year was always the same – to finally tell Erik about _it_. Unfortunately, every year was the same and he was getting more _desperate_ about it.

So, this year, Peter decided to change his resolutions.

This year, he would _impress_ Erik with whatever he could and possibly bond with his dad without the dad knowing that they were father and son _but_ that had to wait since the children were still up. And it was past midnight already!

New Year celebration was so merry. Everyone – the kids and teenagers – played games like they never before, from spin the bottle to cards and tags, the children gave headaches to the adults until around one in the morning.

Ororo and Peter were the last of the X-Men to stay awake but they didn't complain. Instead, they spied on two certain best friends.

Erik and Charles did nothing they had always been suspecting – just plain old chess matches.

"I'm going to bed," Ororo yawned as she got up from her hiding spot and Peter followed suit. She grinned lazily at Peter, "I guess you still not gonna 'woman up'?"

Peter chuckled at the usage of the phrase. He then shrugged.

"Nope, I guess," he smiled half-heartedly. "See you tomorrow, O."

The other mutant just smiled in return as she headed to her room.

Peter sped off to the pond in the mansion's compound and sat there, staring at the reflection of the moonlight on the water. He unconsciously took out his mother's necklace from his pocket and held it in his hand with care.

He sat down for a _long time_.

Erik was leaving the mansion when he saw the speedster in a somber mood. He approached the silver-haired man and debated with himself to either sit with him or just say his farewell.

He kicked himself for both of the options.

"Love issues?" he started. He was _trying_ to get along with these kids. But they were really hard to deal with or was it just him being socially awkward towards them? Peter looked up, slightly startled but grinned nonetheless when he realized who it was.

"Yo, Mags."

Erik took a seat next to him and noticed the necklace in Peter's hand. At the sight of the necklace, he froze.

Peter noticed Erik was stiffening so he stored the necklace to give him his attention – not realizing it was the cause to Erik's current state. "Everything good, man?" he asked with a slight frown.

Erik took in a deep breath before giving out a small smile.

"It just got better," he retorted, giving Peter a half-hug. Of course, Peter was freaked out at the sudden gesture. He forced himself to stay the stillest he could under his dad's arm.

Erik stared longingly at Peter one more time before getting up.

"So you like music?" Peter was taken aback at the sudden question. He got up and slowly nodded in response.

"What up?"

Erik smiled toothily at Peter. "Until we meet again, Peter," the metal-bender patted the younger mutant's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before walking away.

Peter swore his heart had stopped beating but his anxiety beats him to a heart attack as he collapsed at his spot in joy.

He was looking forward to it.

He really did.

But Erik left for quite a _long time_.

* * *

 **A/N : I have been working my arse on this fic for a whole year and I'll post bits by bits to hear reviews on it. If you like it to a satisfying level for me, I'll keep on posting updates.**

 **I've done half of it btw. Haha.**

 **I know that 1889 is quite a big gap but I think it will fit the plot I'm planning.**  
 **Hope you liked it! And most definitely hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


	2. Missing and Progress

_5.03.1989_

Erik usually returned to the mansion _once_ a month. It has been three months but he still had yet to visit. Charles grew worried of it but Raven reassured him that Erik was just fine.

"He's on a mission, Charles. He'll be fine," truth be told, Raven was also worried but Erik was and still was _Magneto_.

He couldn't possibly be so vulnerable to be captured or whatever.

He just couldn't.

Instead of being a worry-wart any longer, Charles decided to comfort a certain speedster who was _missing_ Erik much more badly than he _was._

"He will be back, Peter."

Peter downed the chocolate drink Ororo made for him. "He better be!" he cried and Charles spent that day cooing an adult crying over his father.

 _5.05.1989_

Erik always came on this particular date. It was the day he met Magda – he told Charles after two years – but this year, he didn't. Children alike started to grow worry and missed their _Mr. Lehnsherr_ so badly that the professor decided to wait no more. Even Raven was starting to be anxious about it. And so did Hank.

Peter was just barely holding himself still over this.

Charles accessed the Cerebro to meet devastation.

Erik was _nowhere_ to be found. Even a few other young mutants that he had been keeping an eye on the past few years had disappeared. At that moment, he started to fear the worst. He freaked out.

That was until he stumbled upon a mind – a presence – similar to Erik's.

It was a fifteen year old girl with a mutation _exactly_ like Erik's.

What made her so noticeable to Charles was how her mind was not at the slightest calm and was _filled_ of anger and vengeance. She was really cool on the outside but her thoughts frightened him so. It was strikingly similar to _Erik's_ mind state from the previous years.

Most of all, she kept on repeating the same thoughts over and over. Charles was bothered on how she wanted to kill a group of people for killing her mother, but he focused on a heart-warming thought the girl had about Erik. She kept on repeating the story her mother had been telling her about her father when she was still a little child.

 _"Your father may be a terrorist as they call him, but I assure you he is very loving and if you give him a chance, he will show you a side that you never expected to see from him."_

 _"Why did you leave him?"_

 _"He deserved a better woman."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"…Sometimes when you love someone, you have to let them go."_

Charles wiped a tear when he saw a flash of the woman's bloody body on the cold ground as a teenage girl wept over it. Despite that, he was very happy to know that there existed a human who thought that Erik was too precious for her and he was absolutely glad that he was right about the world.

Not all humans were going to _hate_ on them, mutants.

Not all will discriminate them.

There will always be the minority or the unseen ones who will want to accept them.

Most of all, Erik would be happy to know that he has _more_ _family_ than he thought he did.

And they _loved_ him as much as he would have loved them – if only he knew.

"Who the hell are you?" to say that he was startled was an understatement. Charles almost jumped out of his chair when he realized that the girl knew he was peeking on her mind.

Clearing his throat, he answered calmly, "My name is Charles Xavier."

The girl went into an alley and sat on a worn stool before lighting a cigarette. "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'm Lorna Dane. Now get out of my head." Charles would've chuckled at it had things weren't serious at the moment. He also had to put aside his curiosity over how she managed to detect another mind intruding hers.

"I'm your father's friend," Lorna froze for a moment before breaking into a grin.

"You know where he is? Like, right now?" she sounded so eager that Charles felt a mix of relief and guilt at her reaction.

Relief for she was excited at the mention of her father, guilt for the news he was about to break to her.

"I am afraid I haven't seen him in months myself," at that, Charles felt Lorna's mood dampened. "But like you, I am also searching for him."

Lorna played with the charm bracelet she got from her mother. Who got it from Erik as a friendship memo of some sort – whatever.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked with an almost pleading voice.

Charles bit his lip for a moment. "I will have your brother come and get you and we can start a search party together."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes…"

"Sweet. I'll hang around the district."

Charles turned off the Cerebro and he rolled his wheelchair to the lounge. He reflected over how much had progressed after the Apocalypse incident.

Jean and Scott were now twenty-one, trying to finish their final assignments after he persuaded a few friends of his who lost their jobs after a weird X-Programme event. The three lecturers were living in the mansion, ready to help the students to further their studies while still living in the mansion.

Scott and Jean happened to be their first batch.

After a few talks with Hank, Raven, Erik and the three lecturers, they decided that they would open a facility special for mutants after they had gather enough volunteers.

Ororo and Kurt were still struggling over their studies but somehow, Peter helped them understand the basic stuff learnt in schools.

Charles suspected that Peter was hiding the fact that he was actually a genius but refused to press it on him because of his anxiety. The poor silver-haired man would get anxious whenever he asked him about his life. And then there's Jubilee.

She excels very well in all of the classes there and told everyone how she wanted to go to a certain institute so badly.

It was where one of his students went to. Unfortunately, his student apparently died in a fire while trying to save his professor.

Peter once offered to help Jubilee with the application, he later took back the offer after everyone laughed at him for claiming that he knew people from an institute of high prestige.

Charles chuckled for a bit remembering how Peter outsmarted everyone in the Danger Room once. That once was a triumph for him and the professor was _deeply_ impressed. Being able to defeat the sentinel bots by moving around them very fast?

He suspected that Peter unscrewed them and loosen a few specific wires despite Hank saying it was a 'misconfiguration'. It took Hank _weeks_ to fix the sentinel bots and get the training sessions ready again. It wasn't an easy task if one wasn't already knowledgeable about the wiring and systems.

As soon as he mentioned about his worry over Erik, which was a few hours ago, they all gathered – to accompany Peter. The speedster was obviously distressed over his father's disappearance. The X-Men including Jubilee all went to the lounge to accompany Peter, the one where they always hung out.

He then wondered how Peter would react to having another sister.

* * *

 **A/N : Ah! Here it is!**

 **Also, in the last chapter I mentioned 1889 instead of 1989 haha. I apologize if I confused you.**

 **I made a Big Hero 6 reference in here somewhere, and that certain character is the Sunfire that I mentioned in my summary. Hope you like the little cameo by the way.**

 **Here's to reviews' section!**

 **Inavia**  
 ** _Oh man, thank you so much! I am so glad that you are enjoying this fic so far! I struggled a lot with the Erik-interacting-with-kids-scene but I am glad it turned out quite well! Erik is really just adorable haha I really hope he'd actually come hang out at the mansion once in a while in the next film._**

 ** _Ohho! You're right about the necklace! I like to think that Erik is really just nice to people and wants to give memos to those that he really likes so in this fic, we'll probably be seeing him sculpting something as memos for people. There's gonna be a lot of love for Erik in thsi fic haha._**

 ** _Hahahaa Peter and Jubilee, I really just like the idea of the duo together. There's nothing specific that made me want to write them as frienemies, it's just the chemistry they have haha. Though, I think it was mainly because of the little bicker they had in the group therapy video of the X-Men on youtube. Again, chemistry at work! Haha._**

 ** _Thank you for the really satisfying review ^^ I haven't had any in a really long time so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

 **Here's to the appreciation section!**

 _ **Thank you for the follow, Inavia and thank you to EmmatheEvil and Mimidash for the favourite!**_

 **Hope you guys have a nice day! ^^**


	3. Chemistry

Raven and Ororo were braiding Peter's hair to lighten him up while Jean and Jubilee were showing him pictures on the hair fashions that he could try. Hank and Scott were educating Kurt about ways to impress a girl with Raven and Jean interjecting every now and then. When he appeared before them, Jean was the first to smile at him – as always. Peter looked at him eagerly.

Everyone else did the same.

"Erik's…disappeared," he started with a frown. Peter bit his lips trying not to make any sounds.

"However," Charles sat up straight in his chair. "I met his daughter _before_ Nina."

At that point, Peter looked like he was about to puke. Raven and Hank didn't look too different.

"The mother left him because she felt he deserved someone better than her," he explained quickly when Raven and Hank showed their disgusted faces.

Raven snorted, "I'm impressed."

"I have another sister then?" the speedster asked calmly. He was taking it better than Charles was expecting.

"I told her that you would come and get her. She is looking for Erik as well so we should start a search party with her."

Peter grinned at the thought of meeting his other half-sister. He didn't make it for Nina but he will, for this one.

"What's her name?" he asked as he got up, ignoring the braids as they loosen. The eldest female mutant looked really irritated while Ororo just stared patiently at her dear friend. She was pretty close to Peter so she knew what this meant for him. A _new hope_ \- in a way, for him.

Everyone else was staring at Charles.

"Lorna, Lorna Dane," he answered.

Nodding, Peter repeated the name in his mind a few times. Charles tried to peek into what Peter was thinking but the speedster was thinking way too fast that he couldn't even hear his thoughts clearly. It was always worrying him, really. No one will ever know if he's actually really troubled on the inside unless he opens up. He then looked from Ororo and Jubilee. The professor had a cheeky - but irritating - idea.

"And take Jubilee with you, Peter," at that, everyone gave him a look. The man could hear them clearly thinking that he was out of his mind but he ignored them. "You two have a splendid chemistry together," Jubilee looked like she wanted to cry.

"But professor!" both she and Peter looked like they wanted to cry.

"I trust you two," they both silenced at that.

Sure. What a way to trip the most outrageous pair in the world.

But Jean convinced her two friends that professor was right. And Scott blamed the professor for dragging Jean into his insanity.

x.x

They both didn't bring much stuff. They decided to not argue and agreed on one thing – they were to bring a bag of Twinkies as supply and not even the professor was to comment about it. They looked pretty happy and excited when they decided that.

Charles didn't mind and repeated how they have great chemistry together.

It annoyed both Peter and Jubilee.

"Bye, professor!" Jubilee waved at the man as he smiled genuinely at the two who were standing at the door. Raven and Scott were the only ones around at the time since the others had to tend to the children.

Scott gave a thumbs up to them two and cheered, "Good luck, both of you."

Chuckling, Peter replied with his own thumbs up. "We sure will," he turned to Jubilee who was grinning at Raven. "Hold onto me tight, girl." Jubilee heard this and complied without much words. Gripping their bag tightly, they waved for the last time.

"Don't die!" Peter cackled as Raven said that. And then he zoomed them all the way to Poland.

x.x

The trip to Poland wasn't long. It was around six to eight minutes at Peter's highest capability. Ridiculous, after he got his cast off he was so filled with energy he went around the world twice. After the year of Apocalypse, he made sure to go around the world once a month.

When Erik started visiting though, he cut it to twice a year. All for the sake to see his dad. Whom he couldn't even talk properly to.

As soon as they arrived, Jubilee puked but praised Peter nonetheless. Peter was very cool and helped rub her back. He cackled for a bit but he sobered when she gagged for the third time. It seemed horrible.

"You sure you good?"

Giving him a thumbs up, she retorted, "That was fun, I have no complaints."

The silver-haired man cackled again, "Good to hear."

As soon as Jubilee sobered up, the two walked their way into a nearby town. It was not awkward but it was definitely odd. Jubilee decided to break the awful silence. "I still don't get it. Why us?"

Peter shrugged. "Pfft. Beats me. I mean, this is not how chemistry works!"

The girl rolled her eyes at the remark. "And _you_ know how it works?"

Peter raised an amused eyebrow at her. "I have more than just a degree in chemical engineering, woman."

This time, Jubilee laughed. "Pfft. Nice one, Quicksilver."

"I'm serious!"

Jubilee continued to laugh at him. It was really odd. They were bickering as usual but the level of irritation was very low. It felt so friendly. And warm.

"Heh, I guess the professor wanted us this way," at that, the girl calmed down and gave him a puzzled look. "I mean, well just look at us! We're not glaring at each other and not telepathically sending threats to rip each others' limbs."

She laughed again. Peter looked at her incredulously for a moment before cracking a grin.

After a few minutes of walking - following the little trail they found when they arrived, the two arrived at the nearest town to find it deserted.

They stared at each other before trudging in carefully. "What is the best way to greet your half-sister?" Peter suddenly asked.

Jubilee merely shrugged. "Just say hi, I guess."

Her answer needed to be clarified.

* * *

 **A/N : Here's the next chapter!**

 **I should write more ugh I hope this wasn't too short for you guys. I already have the whole story planned out, and half of them written already. If I get a review every updates, only then I will post a chapter.**

 **It's not that I'm looking for attention or anything, it just makes me feel appreciated. It's kinda boring too when you don't have anyone else to share this to, haha.**

 **Here's to the review's corner!**

 _ **Inavia**_  
 _ **Hi! I'm glad to see you again omg. I am beyond relieved that you enjoyed the previous chapter! I was worried it was slacking or something.**_

 _ **I really wish that there will be a moment where Erik and Peter just sit down and chat calmly in the films. It would be really satisfying to watch!**_

 _ **Lorna! I notice that in the comics, she is actually very different than her siblings - she has hig morals and does not always resort to violence. In my fic, she is very much like Magneto both in the comics and the movies - a violent and vengeful peep! But things will change hopefully with Erik now more calm and Peter as her elder brother.**_

 _ **More will be revealed as I write and update so I can't really anything more as for now haha. It will spoil the story!**_

 _ **As for Wanda, hmm what can I say about her?**_

 _ **She will most definitely appear in this fic, that's for sure! She is the eldest sibling for the Magneto family so expect a very kind woman but a badass sister to show up at some point in this fic!**_

 **Here's to appreciation section!**

 _ **Thank you for the follow and fav, EmmatheEvil, Inavia and Mimidash!**_

 **That done, I am really happy people are actually reading this fic haha. Even if it's a small number, I just hope people will enjoy reading every updated chapters!**

 **Loving yall, thank you for taking the time to read! Have a nice day yo!**


	4. Meeting Lorna

In front of them was a girl with green burns at the end of her raven shoulder-length hair – facing a dozen of army with undefined weapons in their hands. Peter unconsciously held Jubilee's hand as his brotherly instincts kicked in. Slightly frowning at the sudden gesture, Jubilee was slightly bewildered when Peter just watched the situation calmly. His grip was really firm though. Jubilee stayed still and stared at the other girl.

"I am going to ask just one more time," little sparks could be seen surrounding the girl's hands as she grew impatient. The men in unusual uniform went a few steps backwards. "Where the hell is your boss?"

One of the soldiers brazened himself and replied, "None of your business, woman!" he let out a shot.

Peter was tempted to stop the bullet but the bullet never reached the girl. Instead, it was deflected back towards the shooter – right on his chest. He was really confused at first but then cold sweat ran down his cheeks realizing what _it_ _really was._

"You chose your fate, humans. So don't complain about it, _please_ ," she uttered firmly. She raised her hands in a motion that Peter recognized from many a years ago – during Apocalypse, and from a TV broadcast more than a decade ago. The speedster held onto Jubilee's hand tightly as the latter freaked out.

The weapons in the soldiers' hold were bent to incredulous degrees and they were used to bind them in place. With a flick of her wrist, the binds reached their necks.

"N-no way-!" one of the soldiers cried.

Another flick of her wrist came with the sounds of necks snapping. One by one of them fell down to the ground – motionless and most probably no longer breathing.

"Just so you know – Magneto is not the only metal-bender walking on this earth."

x.x

Lorna was not afraid to kill. She really wasn't.

She was forced to kill by these people a long time ago. So she has long-forgotten the guilt of killing other beings. They _created_ her. They turned her into the weapon she was today. They deserved to taste it for themselves how _splendid_ of a creation she was. She was exactly how they wanted, and she wasn't going to turn back - not anytime soon, at least.

She wasn't _that_ ruthless though. She would have let them live – if only they told her about their boss.

She was not a human. But she wasn't inhumane.

As the bodies fell down to the ground, she knelt in front of them and _prayed._ Her mother taught her well.

"Rest in peace," she muttered.

"So," the new voice startled her badly. Lorna jumped to her feet and looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. "You must be Lorna."

She stopped turning around as she was met with the gaze of a silver-haired man. A girl with twin pigtails was shyly waving at her from his side.

"Are you my - brother?" the girl asked, gripping tightly onto her sling bag. A small smile was slipping onto her face.

Peter and Jubilee looked at each other before grinning at Lorna. "Hi."

Apparently, Jubilee's answer needed no clarification.

x.x

"She's just like him," Peter told Jubilee. His partner just stared in disbelief over what had just wasted no more time as Peter called for her.

The reaction to him was something he didn't really expect to get. Well, he expected some metals flying towards him but he's got no complaints.

"I'm Peter. And this is Jubilee," Lorna eagerly shook hands with Jubilee and hugged them both as tightly as she could. Again, her reaction was unexpected to say the least. Jubilee smiled nervously and patted the younger girl's back.

"Charlie already told me about my brother coming… Are you his girlfriend or something?" Lorna asked innocently. Peter and Jubilee both laughed at it –confusing the young mutant.

"Pfft. No we aren't," Peter shove his hands into his jeans' pocket.

Jubilee smiled calmly, "We're sorta like frienemies."

Lorna nodded in understatement. "Cool," she remarked. Peter and Jubilee chuckled at that.

"I do believe the professor sent me to steer him away from problems though," at that, Peter glared at his partner.

The girls giggled at Peter's reaction.

x.x

The three decided to camp because it was dusk and Peter had an issue with dusks. He said it was a long story so they didn't push it.

He quickly set up the camp, the fire and looked for _lots_ of fire woods – all in two minutes. Lorna was amazed and the girls both thanked the man for his service.

Jubilee asked to be excused first since her period pains were kicking in while Lorna stayed up and stared at the fire longingly. Peter had settled down by her side and joined her staring at the fire.

"How was he?" Lorna rested her chin on her knees. The brother looked at his sister calmly. _Sister._ "I mean, was he always that 'terrorist' the news portrayed him?"

Peter clicked his tongue, unsure of what to reply. "Well, he doesn't know I'm his son," Lorna stared at him as if he just told her the worst joke of the century.

"You're bullshitting me, man," she laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"But I assure you," Lorna sobered to hear it, "He's one of the few people with the warmest heart ever," the girl smiled adoringly at that.

"I want to meet him."

"I want to tell him I'm his son."

"Good luck with that."

"Pfft. It's been years, now," Lorna's eyes were half-opened by the moment. Peter heaved a sigh as he watched the fire dancing, eating onto the firewood. "I had the chance to tell him all these years. Now that he's disappeared again…"

Lorna closed her eyes and muttered, "We'll find him." With that, she dozed off, sleeping so contently and being so much at peace compared to the nights she had been after her mother's death. She missed being with people, really. She missed being a humane.

Being the brother he was, Peter carried her into the shabby tent where Jubilee was sleeping in agony. He covered both of them with his jacket – hoping his lingering warmth would keep them at peace.

Much to his joy, both of them let out a content sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayy! In a few more years, I am very sure this fic will be somewhat a place for people to satisfy their imaginations as well haha. I wrote this solely because of that haha.**

 **Anwyay, after I watched Logan (a week after its release), I really just want Laura to appear in this fic. Somehow. For now, I'll just focus on finding Erik and getting the mansion rebuilt again haha.**

 **I expanded this chapter a bit because I realized there were a few things unexplained. But that's already done so yea.**

 **Oh yea. The age of the kids so far. Here it is.**

 **Peter = 31 (assuming he was 15 during DoFP ; 1973, 25 during Apocalypse ; 1983)**  
 **Jubilee = 18**  
 **Scott = 22**  
 **Jean = 22**  
 **Ororo = 21**  
 **Kurt = 21**

 **Characters to appear later:**

 **Lorna = 16**  
 **Wanda = 31**  
 **Nina = 12**  
 **Havok = 37 (his age gap with Scott is so huge wtf XD)**  
 **Legion = 13 or 14 (will be decided later)**  
 **Siryn = 25**  
 **Sunfire = 30**

 **I hope to write sequels to this fic, too.**

 **So! Here's to the review's corner!**

 ** _Inavia_**  
 ** _Haha, I am glad you're taking the loyal reviewer part! You write a really satisfying review, I just enjoy reading them! I hope I can continue on writing good chapters for you._**

 ** _Welp! There was the interaction between Lorna and big bro Peter! Lorna's half of Peter's age, hm I just noticed that haha. There will be moments where Peter is gonna tell Lorna to not kill. It will take time but that'll be a way to make her grow and be less hostile. Hopefully. Haha._**

 ** _Ack, I originally thought about that when I first imagined this fic._**  
 ** _When I started to write it down, I just scratched it off my mind and thought about an X-Men division with Peter as the leader. But not just a leader, a brother that cares and keeps everyone in tact and giving them a circle of people to be absolutely comfortable with. Hence, there will come a Silver division of the X-Men - I thought about this to correlate with the Red and Blue X-Men teams under Cyclops and Wolverine._**

 ** _So, in short, there will be no romance for Peter and Jubilee, but there will be romance between the other characters._**

 ** _Oh my, you're a twin! That makes me nervous about how it will be like when Peter and Wendy meet! It will happen very soon but I hope it's not too weird and off._**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D Hope to see you in the next update haha.**

 **Hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	5. It Escalated Real Quick

Chapter 5

06.05.1989

Jubilee was the first to wake up between the girls – finding Peter already wide awake, sitting on a stump casually munching on Twinkies. There was a box of Twinkies by the campfire and Jubilee cared less to know if they were stolen or not.

She dug into the box, took a handful and ate several of them.

"Are we leaving soon?" Peter swallowed his bites and gathered the wrappers into one place. Jubilee took another bite, patiently waiting for him to answer her.

Peter nodded before mumbling, "Well, I don't mind going a trip elsewhere, but prof might get to mention he hasn't contacted us since yesterday..."

"Leaving already?" Lorna asked groggily before stretching her limbs. She walked out of the tent and eyed around her. After spotting the box of wonder, she took a seat next to Jubilee and ate the Twinkies.

"Well," Jubilee pondered, "The sooner we get back, the sooner we can start searching for your dad."

Peter and Lorna nodded at each other in understanding.

"Alright then!" the man grinned at the girls and they continued on downing the Twinkies. Lorna just half-smiled groggily.

x.x

They were about to take off towards the mansion until the female metal-bender showed her hesitance. She glared at the ground and balled her fists furiously.

"What up?" her brother had asked out of concern. Jubilee stayed silent watching the two siblings.

"I can sense metal," she said in a very low tone that nerved the elder mutants. "Lots of them – they're on it again!" she growled before running towards a direction. The two were left dumbfounded.

The two elder mutants stared at each other. "Let's go," Jubilee gestured the speedster to bring her into his speed zone. He nodded in certainty.

And off they went, speeding towards yet another deserted town.

Only that this time, it was already soaked in fresh red blood and flesh. Jubilee barely managed to hold in her puke.

"How many towns are they -?" she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disdain.

The elder mutant glared around and frowned in discomfort. "I wonder if they..."

"What?" Jubilee asked hearing Peter's murmur.

Shaking his head, he retorted, "N-nothing."

They walked to the centre of the town to find a familiar setting.

Lorna was again facing a group of soldiers but this time, the amount was tripled. Amidst them all, stood a lady with red burns at the end of her shoulder-length dark brown hair. Everyone but the lady had their attention and eyes on Lorna.

"You made her kill them," the female metal-bender hissed in disgust. The army pointed their guns at her – not aware of her mutations.

With a flick of her wrist, the weapons they were holding were binding them up to their necks. Another flick sent them spinning in the air. Peter and Jubilee were just in time to see the soldiers having their necks broken mercilessly.

Jubilee thought that the professor was going to be very un-keen of hearing it later. He never liked unnecessary kills, there was always a way out, he always said. She expected Peter to say something, but no sound was heard from him. She turned to see him – frozen in his place. He seemed to be in a deep shock. Something she never saw coming from him ever, before.

Except whenever Erik would sneak up behind them while they were talking about him.

Lorna approached the confused blindfolded lady. Peter sped to her side. The metal-bender snapped the handcuffs holding the woman. Jubilee joined them as Lorna slowly removed the metal blindfold.

Jubilee eyed Peter whom looked like he could use some blood. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he hitched a breath.

"Wanda," Peter gasped when the blindfold was removed.

The lady had brown eyes – awfully similar to Peter's. The two stared at each other.

"Pietro?" her voice was hoarse and filled with fear. She raised her hands to his face and tears spilled down her cheeks. Peter sobbed terribly but the tears were wiped away by her. "It's really you," she smiled calmly.

The speedster nodded almost too quickly. "It's me… Heck yea it's me! But- but! Mom! She I mean she-? Mom said you died… I tried -" the two hugged each other tightly and that confused both the other female mutants.

Jubilee and Lorna glanced at each other before the latter cleared her throat for attention. "Mind telling us how you two know each other?"

Wanda took one look at the girl. Immediately, she broke out a grin. "Hello, sister."

Raising a brow, Lorna cracked a smile, "A telepath."

* * *

 **A/N: Omg I swear I didn't abandon this I just forgot to update and edit the next chapter**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

 **And Wanda finally appears! Later, I will refer her as Wendy so dont worry about the names just yet haha. I had a lot of trouble trying to elongate this fic from the draft I have made last year, but yea I think it turned out well. The next chapter should be really awesome haha hopefully.**

 **I promise you guys a great experience in this fic. I will try my best to outdo my best - heh if that makes any sense.**

 **Onto the reviews' corner!**

 _ **Inavia**_  
 _ **Oh don't you worry about that! I have been getting busy as well with pre-university life but eh, I literally forgot to update, silly me. I apologize for the long wait. I truly am.**_

 _ **Yep! They finally met. I enjoy writing Lorna as some sort of 'yea, okay' kind of teen, which makes it possible for the shipping of Havok and Polaris later! Her personality is very different than the original canon one but hey, the Fox made a lot of changes in their films and this is fanfiction so why the heck not, I thought last year haha.**_

 _ **Yes yes! Nina will appear sometime soon, I think it's in the next chapter? But really soon, I can assure that. Also depending when I'm updating haha.**_

 _ **Omg Charlie haha. Yea, one of them doing that is totally what I've been imagining.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter and their reunion wasn't too awkward but yea, I will make this develop further in the future, somehow, hopefully.**_

 _ **Thank you for the review and enjoying your time here ^^**_

 **Done with review's corner!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this fic! I highly appreciate them!**

 **Hope y'all have a nice time! ^^**


	6. Wanda or Wendy?

**Chapter 6**

x.x

"You have a twin."

Jubilee was dumbfounded at the new fact about her partner. In all of those years, he never told anyone about his twin sister. About how his mother kept on telling him that she was dead and the fact that she even exists. He has been keeping it hidden from everyone really well at that. As the raven-haired mutant stared at the siblings, Peter held Wanda's hand as if he was never letting it go ever again.

"Mom lied, Wendy," the speedster started. His face was of pure sadness. Wanda - or Wendy, Jubilee still have yet to decide on what to call her - caressed his cheek affectionately. Jubilee felt a shiver ran down her spine seeing the act of affection by the sister to her brother. Seeing Peter so vulnerable like that was unnerving. "She said you died in a car crash – I knew she was lying! I tried looking for you…"

The twins snuggled to each other looking for comfort. Jubilee started to feel more uncomfortable but she dared herself to pay attention to them.

"I really did…"

Wanda stroked her brother's hair. "I know."

The two looked too loving Lorna thought they were lovers or something.

"We're just _very_ close, Lorna," _damn telepaths_. Wanda laughed.

"Wait!" the three siblings turned to see Jubilee fixing her thoughtful look. "How did you know what they did to Wanda – Wendy – whatever the heck! Just _how_?"

Lorna's face darkened, hesitating to tell them the truth.

Wanda placed a hand on her shoulder. The sisters stared at each other before reaching an understanding.

Peter was leaning on Wanda's left side like a little boy would to a sister while Jubilee was counting something. Or maybe she was trying to suppress her powers.

Peter reached out to her and half-hugged his partner to avoid awkwardness and all of them sat – huddled together, waiting for Lorna to start her story.

Taking a deep breath, Lorna held to her charm bracelet – seeking for comfort. An encouraging smile from Wanda helped.

"Before they killed mom, they took me away from her."

Wanda's face darkened.

"They did a number of experiments on me and forced me to fight battles I had refused. They suspected that I had a relation with Magneto but the head of the organization dismissed the possibility. He was more interested in turning me into a weapon.

"They made me _kill_. They took part of my _humanity_. And they enhanced me in so many ways that I can't even remember all of my enhancements. I just know I could possibly move planets if they give me those weird mutant steroids and I could lift lands if I were triggered enough."

Another pat from Wanda soothed the sadness that was welling up in her. She saw Peter and Jubilee giving her supportive smiles so she continued, even though her voice cracked every now and then.

"A mutant in red spandex or whatever helped me escape. He said I was too young to be turned into a weapon. I was worried about him but he reassured that we were to see each other again someday.

"I escaped but as soon as I reached home, my mom was already killed. They killed her sometime during I was still in their hold. What's _worse_ was…"

A sob came out of Lorna as she tried to wipe it away. She couldn't cry now. But she felt she should. She should but couldn't.

 _Weird._

Peter and Jubilee were slightly confused at her outburst of tears while Wanda looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"You don't have to say it out, Lorna," the elder sister smiled reassuringly and stroked Lorna's hair lovingly. Wanda telepathically told Jubilee and Peter the end of the unfinished story.

Jubilee's eyes had widened in horror while Peter frowned in anger.

When Lorna was back at home to see her mother again, she was only bones - skinless.

Instead of running away to relief the building anger, the elder mutants hugged the youngest mutant tightly. Lorna smiled in her tears at the love she was getting.

She missed this.

She missed her mom's hugs and this was sufficient to cure the agonizing hole left in her heart.

She hugged them back.

For a few moments, they all hugged and cuddled like they have never before.

"There's another girl they were experimenting on," Wanda suddenly said. The other three perked up in interest. "I heard that they were to go help the other team once they were done with me, so the girl must not be too far from here."

Peter stood up and stretched his limbs. Jubilee followed suit. Wanda held out a hand to Lorna to which was taken without any hesitation.

"You're so tough," Lorna muttered to her sister who just laughed it off. "What do I call you though?"

"Hmn?"

"Wanda? Wendy?"

Wanda heaved a sigh as a painful memory pierced through her mind. Sensing his twin's disturbed mind, Peter grabbed her hand offering her his comfort.

"Call me Wendy," the woman replied shortly after.

Jubilee smiled at the sight of the three siblings smiling at each other.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I have always imagined that Wanda/Wendy Maximoff in my headcanon to be played by the Norwegian singer Aurora Aksnes because omg has anyone ever seen someone as magical as her?**

 **Shame that no many loves or even know her. Such an amazing human she is.**

 **Anyway, took me long enough to update this one because I have been busy with assingments. Every time I look at this document I keep on editing it that it never gets to be published hahah. Pardon the late update.**

 **Review's corner!**

 _ **Inavia  
Eyyy don't worry about it, mate. I am very glad that you loved the prev chapter! I was actually pretty nervous to be honest hahah. Yee, the mothers get a bad kind of attention in this fic, but bad in different ways of course. Well, one thing for sure, they are selfish as mothers but selfless as humans. I'll leave it at that haha.**_

 _ **Peter is a genius in my fic, have I told you that? He finished his studies earlier than he already has once the news of Wanda's supposed death came to him.**_

 _ **Also, I always enjoy reading your reviews ahaha so don't worry. The conversation between Peter and Wendy in here isn't that long but I promise they will be in the future!**_

 **End of review's corner!**

 **Do look forward to the next chapter because there is another member joining the lil' family soon!  
Off I go, now!**

 **Have a better day, everyone!**


End file.
